The invention concerns a steering column assembly switch for automotive vehicles with a supporting sleeve surrounding the casing tube of a steering column and mountable thereon, supported by means of a roller bearing on the steering column, for the acceptance of a plurality of switches, such as the switches for turn signals, parking lights, windshield wipers, headlights and horn contacts, said sleeve being provided with a hollow cylinder mounted at an acute angle with respect to the axis of the sleeve, to house the functional parts of the integrated steering column lock and the ignition switch. Such switches are known from published German application Nos. 22 44 091 and 25 34 838 and German Pat. No. 75 14 138. All of the known switches contain a plurality of individual parts, consisting mainly of punched and pressure cast parts. Consequently, a large number of punching and bending tools is required, together with a multitude of process steps even during the manufacture of the individual parts and also for the assembly of the switches. Pressure cast parts require a considerable array of finishing operations, such as deburring, milling, turning and threading, which may be effected either by means of simple devices in a time consuming manner or with highly expensive machine tools. Furthermore, such switches consist of two individual switches arranged above each other and actuated by its own switching lever. The first individual switching assembly usually comprises the turn signal, parking light and headlight switching functions and the horn contact, the second individual switching assembly the wiper-washer function. Each individual switch has its own socket equipped with solid contacts and the necessary connections. The latter involves considerable expenses for materials, tools and assembly.